


My Master, His Pet

by Wulfie89



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulfie89/pseuds/Wulfie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami is brought into the sub/Dom world by his brother, confused and scared until Aomine comes along to show him what it means to be a submissive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The club

Crimson eyes watched in shock as people walked around the club, some holding leashes while others wore them and followed along. What kind of club had his brother brought him too?!

"Tatsuya......what is this place.....?" He asked in a strained voice, frowning when there was no reply. He looked around and whined at seeing that he was alone in this strange club. As he turned again, he was suddenly met with a pair of stunning sapphire eyes that held an air of dominance to them.

"Ah, seems someone's pet got away, or do you not have a master, little tiger?" The man asked in a sinful voice.

"Er.....what? Pet? Master? What are you talking about?" The redhead demanded before grunting when his chin was grabbed in a vice like hold.

"That is not how you speak to a Master, little tiger. It seems you must be taught manners." The blue eyed man stated, modifying his grip to the redhead's shirt instead and began to lead him away but stopped when a raven haired man stood before him, bowing his head respectfully.

"Please, sir, that is my brother. He knows not of this world, I beg of you to go easy on him and not break him."

"T-Tatsuya....what?"

"Taiga....you wanted to know more about my life....well....I am a submissive and it seems you give the air of one as well. This man is a dominant and he is going to, hopefully kindly, bring you more into this world." The raven, Tatsuya explained before looking that the man still holding his brother, "Please, sir. His name is Kagami Taiga and, like I said, he doesn't know of this world. Please, go easy on him."

Those sapphire eyes found Kagami again as a slim, navy brow raised unquestioningly, "A newbie, huh. I see. I'll go as easy on this little tiger as I can. I don't wanna break him, I like his fire. First off, then, my name is Aomine Daiki, Pet. You will either call me Master, Master Daiki, or Sir. You belong to me and me alone. If another Master talks to you, you refer to them as Sir and you bow respectively, like your brother. You will wear a marker to show that you have a Master. Usually a marker is a collar, it outside the home and this club, it will be something else. We will think of something together." He explained.

Kagami frowned a bit as he watched Aomine slowly taking in everything he said before sighing and nodding, "Yes.......Sir." He mumbled, adding the title after a moment of thought.

"Very good. Now, let's go to a room and get your markers, my little tiger." Aomine all but purred before leading Kagami away from his brother.


	2. Panther claiming his Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a more thorough introduction between Aomine and Kagami.

"Alright, my pet. What would you like for an everyday sort of marker to show dominants outside the club that you are claimed? I've seen rings, bracelets, and necklaces used." Aomine hummed as he led Kagami towards the private rooms.

"Er.....a bracelet would be alright...I guess...." Kagami mumbled, flinching a bit when Aomine tightened his hold, "Uh, Sir...." He quickly added when he realized his mistake, "Sorry...."

"You are forgiven, kitten, but only because you are still new to this." Aomine said, relaxing his grip before pushing a door open, "Anyways, a bracelet it is. I will get that for you. Now, We'll need to set up some ground rules." He said, sitting Kagami on the bed, "While we are alone or in this club, as I said before, you will refer to me as Master, Master Daiki, or Sir. Outside, if and when we spend time together, you may simply call me Daiki. Since this is new for you, I will start easy with your lessons, but they will get more intense as time goes on. If anything gets to be too much, let me know. We can come up with a safe word for you to use if something gets to be too much. Since you probably don't know any fetishes or kinks yet, again, we will go slow and light. Outside, I would like a chance to get to know you and I hope you will want the same so we can have a relationship outside of this world. I know your brother, so, if you wish, he can be our communication line for now. Third, I will be your only Master until the day you wish to leave or I free you and you will be my only pet. I might seem to get friendly with other pets, but you will be my one and only and if you want me to wear a marker as proof, I will have no problem with that. Now, do you have any rules you want to lay in place?"

"Uh....I would like a chance to get to know you outside of here and as of now....I guess I'm open to try about anything. I like the idea of you wearing a marker as well...maybe a matching bracelet?" Kagami suggested after letting the rules sink into his mind.

Aomine hummed a bit before nodding, "Yes, I think I could handle that. As for a safe word.....how about....panther?"

"Panther?" Kagami asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, panther. You're a tiger and I can be your panther. If something gets to be too much, say panther and I will stop." Aomine explained calmly.

Kagami blinked again but nodded, "Ok, yeah, that works."

"Good. Now....since formalities are done. I wanna get a good look at you, Kitten. Strip." Aomine demanded, his dominant mode turning on like a light.

Kagami's eyes widened a bit and he swallowed thickly before moving to start stripping out of his outfit, a deep flush on his cheeks. He was embarrassed, but something about Aomine's eyes made him need to comply.

Aomine growled in delight as he watched inch after inch of that gorgeous, sunkissed skin become revealed to his dark eyes. This man was a perfect pet for him. The strength, the beauty, the raw animalistic power that resided in that body, it made him want to dominate and mark each inch of that beautiful body. Once all the redhead's clothes were gone, he pulled him down into his lap and let his hands traverse each inch of that amazing body, "Mmmm, my handsome kitten. You are absolutely perfect."

Kagami flushed deeply and bit his lower lip, groaning when Aomine's hands skimmed over a sensitive spot on his lower back.

"Ah, did I find a sensitive spot?" Aomine teased, running his fingers over that spot again, delighting in the whimper it got from his new pet, "Shall I get out some toys, kitten?" He asked, continuing to play with that spot.

"T-toys....sir?" Kagami asked, his eyes glossed over as he watched Aomine.

"Yeah, a nice vibe or a dildo to fill up this nice little hole~" Aomine snickered, running his index finger over the red head's hidden entrance.

Kagami gasped and blushed even more, not answering the blunet, only to get a slap on his ass for not giving a reply.

"I think you need a nice vibrating dildo and a cock ring for not answering me." Aomine said before pushing Kagami onto to bed before going to a cabinet in the corner and starting to dig through it. He soon made his way back over with the objects he mentioned in his hand. He pushed Kagami down on the bed and knelt over him with a grin, holding the dildo out to Kagami's mouth, "Get it nice and wet while I get you ready~" He ordered, grinning when Kagami took the toy from him and did as he was told. Aomine watched him for a bit before opening some lube to coat his fingers with it and start prepping him, grinning at the small sounds coming from Kagami. Soon, he deemed Kagami ready and pulled the toy away from him before pressing it to his slicked entrance, "Get ready, kitten." He purred before slowly pushing it into him, watching his pet's face closely. Once it was fully inserted in him, he flipped a switch on the base, smirking at Kagami's gasp, "Feel good, pet?" He asked before chuckling and clipping the cock ring into place, laughing at the whine that escaped Kagami.

"P-please.....no...sir...." Kagami whimpered, gripping at the bed as vibrations from the dildo rocked his very core, his hard length starting to ache.

Aomine laughed and sat back to watch his pet squirm, "You look so good pet, flushed and panting, begging for your release~" He teased, reaching out to touch Kagami's cock making him whimper, "Do you wanna cum, pet?" He asked.

Kagami whimpered and nodded, "Y-yes, please, Master....it hurts...." He begged, panting heavily.

"Ah, first task will be building up your stamina." Aomine chuckled, stroking his length a bit as he unclipped the cock ring chuckling as Kagami's eyes rolled up in his head and he cried out his release, "Definitely gotta work on the stamina." Aomine laughed before getting a cloth to clean the redhead up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first real chapter. Sorry if it's short, I'm using a tablet and typing everything right in the post box so it takes me a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kagami woke again, he groaned quietly and stretched a bit before sitting up and rubbing his eyes before looking around in confusion at the unfamiliar room. When the door opened, his eyes snapped towards it and everything sank back in making him blush and look down at himself only to blush even more when he realized he was still naked, quickly covering himself and blushing even deeper at the deep chuckle sounded.

"Ah, ah, ah, pet, don't cover up now." Aomine cooed, striding over and pulling the blanket away in order to look over the redhead, "Very nice. Now, where are you living at the moment?"

"U-uh....with Tatsuya...." Kagami murmured, chewing on his lower lip.

"Gotcha. In order for us to get to know each other, I propose you spend every other weekend with me to start." Aomine said as he stroked Kagami's hair.

Kagami blinked but nodded, smiling a bit when Aomine kissed his forehead before shifting to lean on him a bit, "Uh....I kinda like to cuddle....I-is that ok?" He asked.

Aomine chuckled and hugged him, "Sure. I can go for that. Anyway, get dressed. I promised your brother I'd get you home safe."

Kagami nodded and got up to do so.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Once they got back to the flat Kagami and Himuro lived in, Kagami shuffled his feet a bit, "Um....thanks. Oh, what about the markers?" He asked looking at Aomine.

"I'll drop yours off when I get them. I special ordered them." Aomine said with a smirk before pulling Kagami down a bit to kiss his head, "I'll see you this weekend, alright? Be a good pet until then. Your brother will help you learn more." He promised before turning to leave.

Kagami flushed as he watched the blunet climb into his two door sports car and speed off. He sighed a bit and turned to head inside, "This is so....strange....." He mumbled.

"Welcome home, Taiga. How did things go?" Himuro asked with a grin.

"Ah, hey Tatsuya. It was.....odd....but I liked it." Kagami chuckled as he moved to sit on the sofa.

"Oh~? Details, little brother~" Himuro sang, sitting beside him.

Kagami blushed, but started to tell him what happened, redder then his hair when he finished, "And...before he left, he kissed my forehead and said he'd see me this weekend.....I just....I can't get over all of this."

Himuro laughed and hugged Kagami, "You will. It's all surprising at first, but as you get deeper in, things get better and better. I mean, there are Master's who don't know their bounds, but a Master like Aomine will be perfect for you. He'll protect you from ones who would want to hurt you. He's helped me out of a few sticky situations when my Master wasn't around."

"So.....Murasakibara....is he....?" Kagami asked quietly, tilting his head.

"He is. He's so sweet and perfect." Himuro chuckled, "Anyway, you're probably hungry. Let's get some dinner."

Kagami nodded with a smile and got to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, gunna try a new fic. Not sure how quickly the chapters will come but I will do my best.


End file.
